


Nyssa Brings Home A Kitten

by saralancelot



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saralancelot/pseuds/saralancelot
Summary: Basically just what the title says. Nyssa brings home a kitten. Btw, this is my first time writing fanfiction so I apologize if it is terrible.





	Nyssa Brings Home A Kitten

It was Monday morning and Sara was still sleeping. Sara loved her sleep and she hated being disturbed while she is sleeping. So Nyssa bringing home a kitten and putting it on Sara was probably not Nyssa's brightest idea ever. 

Sara shot up from her sleep when she felt something walking on her. When she opened her eyes to see what it was, she saw a little kitten walking on her and her girlfriend grinning.

"Good morning beloved." Nyssa said as she walked over to Sara's side of the bed and place a kiss on her forehead.

"Nyssa. Why is there a fucking cat on me?" Sara asked while looking at the cat, who was patting down on Sara. 

"I got us a cat!" Nyssa exclaimed. "Her name is Fluffy!"

"Like there already isn't enough cats in the world named Fluffy." Sara stated. Sara stared at the cat who was now laying down on her. "Babe, why did you get us a cat?"

"Because the local animal shelter was doing free adoptions and you know how much I love animals, so I decided to get us a little furry friend for extra company." Nyssa replied as she was petting Fluffy. 

Sara shook her head in disbelief. It was so shocking how a woman who is an assassin gets all cutesy over animals. She loved this woman so much.

"I know I probably should have asked you first before getting a cat but I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, it was definitely a surprise. I was sleeping and I felt something on me. I thought a wild animal of some sort got in our room." 

Nyssa smiled at her beloved. "Yeah, sorry for waking you up like that. I know you hate being woken up but I really wanted you to see our new baby."

"No Nys, it's okay. I mean, yeah, I hate being woken up, but the cat is cute and seeing the smile on your face right now is totally worth being woken up like this." Sara said, as she smiled back at Nyssa. She loved Nyssa's smile so much. 

"Aww, you're so sweet my love." Nyssa replied, as she stopped petting Fluffy to pull Sara in for a kiss. "And her named is Fluffy. You can stop saying the cat."

"I know. It's just going to take some getting used to." Just then, Fluffy meowed because nobody was giving her attention. Nyssa and Sara both giggled as they started petting Fluffy again. "So, how is Fluffy here so loving? Most cats are scared when they are first brought home. It's very odd that she is laying on me or even letting me pet her."

"I'm not sure honestly. I guess she just loves attention. She was very loving at the shelter as well." Nyssa responded. 

"Well, we are surely going to have our hands full now." Sara exclaimed. Nyssa just nodded in agreement. "I love you, Nyssa."

"I love you, Sara."


End file.
